The invention relates to a door handle for a motor vehicle having a handle arranged in a handle housing and which is displaceable from a rest position into an operating position by means of a rotation around a rotation axis, wherein a handle hook arranged on the free end of the rear side of the handle is kinematically coupled with a deflection lever, wherein the deflection lever when being displaced from the rest position into the operating position directly or indirectly acts on a motor vehicle door lock to effect a release of the lock and to allow opening the motor vehicle door.
Door handle assemblies of the above type for actuating a motor vehicle door are known from the prior art. The drawback of the known assemblies is that said assemblies may provide the user with a negative haptic impression if the handle hook arranged on the free end of the rear side of the handle wobbles back and forth due to the bearing clearance on the rotation axis, around which the handle is displaceable from its rest position into an operating position. However, undesired noise may appear when actuating the door handle of the motor vehicle if said region, in which the handle hook is arranged on the free end of the handle, forms a guidance that is too narrow.
Therefore the object of the present invention is to further develop a motor vehicle door handle assembly for actuating a motor vehicle door such that said door has an improved guidance in particular of the handle hook.